The Day Sasuke Became a Grandfather
by Will Heins
Summary: A oneshot of Sasuke's thoughts and memories. Past and future. Black and blue. And of course life after life.


The morning didn't look like it was any different.

White clouds slowly passed through the sky, followed by a light, easy breeze which made the weather just right.

Right for what?

Sasuke Uchiha didn't care to think for now.

It was just right.

Even though the life he led was calm and generally filled with pleasant experience the habit of thinking everything through and searching his mind for something was still there.

That part was gradually becoming smaller and smaller with each month and year he lived in this world. And a good thing it was so. He wanted to think that eventually he wouldn't need it anymore.

Once again Sasuke cast a look through the window and after confirming that yes, nothing was out of ordinary, he turned around and faced his still sleeping wife.

He loved seeing Sakura asleep. Her features became almost childlike with absolutely no worries. Sasuke remember how once she said the same about himself. This made him smile just a tiny bit. He could have lost her so many times and yet here she was. Beautifully alive.

Sasuke thought just how much they all had gone through. Him, Sakura his daughter Sarada her annoying husband...

When his brain caught on his daughters name a small tension build itself over his still resting body.

Today was a very important day.

Today was the day Sarada would give birth to a new life she so carefully carried under her heart for nine moths.

Sasuke looked back at how insanely her life was building up before. Him being absent through all of her childhood. Him being the cause of too many tears she had shed. And yet how Sarada pulled through all of this and became stronger and stronger. How after years of hard work the village started seeing her as a honorable shinobi, as _Sarada_ and not just the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha.

Boruto Uzumaki had also kept his word. Unknowingly Sasuke nodded in delight.

He did help Sarada to become the best she could be. And he was still doing it with all his heart. So when his bellowed Sarada received her red band indicating her future role as as Hokage Sasuke was not that surprised to see on that very evening a worried and almost scared (he hoped the scared part was just his imagination playing because he liked to think of his pupil as brave) Boruto at his doorstep.

The boy - man - by that time, was so fidgety and out of it Sasuke didn't even need to guess that one new chapter would be added to the history of the Hidden Leaf.

And he was right of course. After the happy shouts and even happier tears he heard the faint but confidant 'Yes' leaving his daughters lips.

If on the outside he was almost cold like but on the inside he was happy beyond imaginable.

Only Narutos son was worthy enough for Sarada anyway.

Sasuke remembered how happy Sakura was about the kids. She couldn't stop talking for months after that. Joy radiating from all around her as she planned the wedding and helped with everything she could.

Sasuke's one regret was not giving the same to Sakura when they were younger. But he also knew that all she needed was his affection and love. Everything else was not that important to them. The regret didn't fade away but he also understood there was no point in thinking of the past. And he gave all his love to her anyways.

It made the pinkety beside him the happiest person in the world. He saw that with his own eyes and heard her saying it for so many times now.

In a second all of his thoughts disappeared when he heard an elated but mostly scared and panicked 'Mom?!' coming from the other part of the house. Second after that a blond head popped inside his and Sakura's room and with tears in the corner of his eyes whispered.

"It's began!"

Sasuke hardly remembered how he ended up in the hospital waiting room. Sakura was the head doctor and the one receiving the baby so she was nowhere around to calm him.

Naruto on the other hand looked as if he just won the biggest gift of all time. Hinata who stood beside his friend was quiet but Sasuke could see her joy also.

"Can you just imagine the kid?" Naruto kept bragging. "Uzumaki and Uchiha genes all in one bundle! This is going to be something big!"

Sasuke tuned out his best friend. This was something everyone kept mentioning for almost a year now.

After no time he heard a baby crying from the inside of the labor room. And at that moment the time itself stooped. As if the whole planet forgot to take in a new breath.

There he was.

In the hands of his precious daughter. Dark, black hair and yet such familiar sky blue eyes.

The future was slowly taking its rightful place right now. Right before him.

The blue eyes focused on his own for a split second and he was sure it was Itachi looking at him.

He was looking with this hidden joy and almost asking:

"Do you see? I'm here!"


End file.
